Trois jours
by Doragonne
Summary: Trois vies peuvent basculer en trois jours, un baisé, une parole. Ces petites choses vont vraiment se révélées importantes. Dans le lycée de Konoha, l'esprit de noël est présent dans chaque élève et l'amitié peut évoluer en amour. Yaoi! Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Mercredi 16 Décembre

Trois jours avant les vacances de Noël. Cette année a vraiment été la meilleure, Sasuke est mon ami depuis la seconde et on est en terminal. Le seul problème c'est qu'un boulet a fait son apparition dans notre classe en cours d'année. Il s'appelle Kaïn, il est blond, bronzé et beau gosse. Un surfer quoi. Et depuis, moi, Naruto Uzumaki je passe inaperçu aux yeux de Sasuke.

J'ai même l'impression qu'il se passe plus de choses entre eux deux qu'ils ne veulent le dire. Je suis jaloux et j'assume, j'ai clairement le sentiment qu'il me vole mon ami. Je les vois toujours ensemble à rire et à se chamailler. Avant que ce Kaïn arrive, c'était avec moi qu'il passait tout son temps et seulement avec moi qu'il se tapait des délires.

Quand j'ai rencontré Sasuke, je suis tombé amoureux de lui, du premier regard. Il était simplement beau, c'est en apprenant à le connaître que je me suis aperçu qu'il était timide, réservé et ne parlait pas pour rien dire. Mais grâce à moi, il s'est un peu lâché.

Puis l'autre est arrivé, ça irait encore si on était ami mais il m'ignore complètement, il s'intéresse complètement à Sasuke. Il ne sait pas ce que je ressens, mais je suppose qu'il s'en doute.

Je sors enfin du lycée, le froid de l'hiver me gèle les mains. Une écharpe noire couvre ma bouche et le bout de mon nez, un bonnet orange fait disparaître mes cheveux blonds. Bien sûr, Sasuke et Kaïn sont derrière moi en train de rire à gorge déployée. Je me retourne un air las dessiné sur mon visage et regarde Kaïn avec une telle froideur que j'aurais pu éteindre un volcan. Il me renvoi un regard noir, pendant que je l'ignore complètement et je porte mon attention sur les prunelles noires de Sasuke.

On se regarde et on ne peut s'empêcher de se sourire. J'avance vers eux et m'arrête devant le brun laissant complètement de côté son "ami".

-C'est toujours d'accord pour que je vienne chez toi? demandais-je en jetant un regard vers Kaïn qui a l'air en colère.

-Bien sûr.

Il se tourne vers le surfer et hausse les épaules un air désolé se peint sur son visage. Je l'imite:

-Oups, on a oublié de t'inviter. dis-je sur un ton faussement désolé.

Sasuke lui dit au revoir et on part le laissant là devant le lycée. Ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans la neige. Le ciel blanc laisse encore tomber une douceur froide, on arrive dans un quartier, nos chaussures sont recouvertes de neige au même titre que leurs vêtements. Je porte une veste orange épaisse avec un pantalon noir. Sasuke porte un long manteau noir en col-Mao par-dessous un pull léger bleu et un jean noir.

On rentre chez lui, on s'essuie les pieds avant de déposer nos chaussures sur le tapis de l'entrée. L'entrée est un couloir directement sur la droite, il y a un escalier menant aux chambres. Un peu plus loin sur le mur de droite il y a une porte coulissante qui permet d'accéder au salon. Le sol est en parquet dans toute la maison, dans la salle il y a un canapé devant le mur opposé à la porte. Devant ce meuble, une table basse en bois et sur le mur une télévision au-dessus de la cheminée.

On s'assoit dans le canapé et il allume la télé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être barbant. J'attrape un coussin et l'envoie dans la tête brune. Il me regarde étonné avant que ses traits s'adoucissent et deviennent presque enfantins. Il attrape à son tour un coussin et on se chamaille, je tombe au sol pour échapper à ses mains. Nos rires résonnant dans la bâtisse, je reste au sol le souffle cour, le visage en sueur et un rire saccadé.

Il descend du canapé et se précipite sur moi en restant à quatre pattes. Il retient mes mains au sol en exerçant une pression sur mes avant-bras. Il s'assoit lourdement sur mon ventre et je lâche une plainte. Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kaïn?

Et voilà, il fallait qu'il bousille l'ambiance. Il se redresse en restant toujours sur mon abdomen et je me relève sur mes coudes et le regarde.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. J'aimerais ne pas parler de lui, même quand il n'est pas là tu es obligé de penser à lui.

Il paraît troublé, j'aurais touché un point sensible? A tous les coups ils sortent ensemble. Une sonnerie retentit, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Pendant ce temps je range les coussins et je me dirige dans l'entrée.

Je reste bouche-bée en regardant le boulet devant la maison en train de parler à Sasuke. Il est pire qu'un morpion celui-la. J'avance vers lui et son regard se porte sur moi, directement il laisse un froid. Je m'arrête à côté de Sasuke et pose mon bras sur son épaule.

Ayé, il a réagi. C'est vrai que la sueur sur nos fronts, nos vêtements froissés et le geste que je viens de faire peut prêter la confusion. Bah, alors t'a pu de langue, d'habitude tu sors des répliques cinglantes.

-Quelle désagréable surprise. Tu dis ce que t'a à dire et tu te barres parce que tu nous déranges.

Voilà ma bombe est lâchée. Les deux me regardent surpris et méchamment. Un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur le visage de Sasuke.

-Naruto, calme-toi. Il est venu me redonner mon agenda, je l'avais oublié au lycée.

-Ne fait pas l'ignorant, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas se voir lui et moi. J'aimerais tellement te dire tout ce que je ressens, Kaïn. Mais il faudrait un cerveau pour que tu comprennes.

Deuxième bombe lâchée. J'ai gagné deux à zéro. Malgré qu'il garde son sang froid je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de me cogner, mais il sait que s'il lève la main sur moi, son petit rêve avec Sasuke est fini. Il me regarde intensément avant de reporter son attention sur Sasuke. Il s'avance vers ce dernier et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Je reste sans rien faire, je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas perdu sa langue puisqu'elle doit se balader dans la bouche du beau brun. Sasuke le repousse un peu arrêtant le contact de leurs lèvres.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres comme ça, mais Kaïn et moi on est ensemble.

Troisième bombe lâchée. J'ai perdu deux à cent. Un sourire sadique s'affiche sur le visage de Kaïn en me voyant. Je me retourne prend mes affaires et sort de chez Sasuke sans leur dire au revoir. Non, mais il croit quoi lui? Il pense peut-être que je vais dire:" Félicitations et plein de bonheur"? Il se fourre le doigt où je pense.

-Mais t'es vraiment trop con, toi! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de faire ça? C'était à moi de lui dire, tu comprends le choque qu'il a dû recevoir? hurle Sasuke.

-Tu crois franchement que j'allais en prendre plein la tronche sans rien faire? Tu ne m'as même pas défendu et pourtant tu es mon petit ami.

-Il faut reconnaître que tu l'as bien fait chier depuis que tu es arrivé ici. réplique Sasuke avec colère.

-On ne va pas se disputer pour ça. Ca va lui passer, si tu veux demain j'irais le voir et je lui présenterai mes excuses. termine-t-il sur un ton mielleux.

Il prend Sasuke dans ses bras avant de finalement partir après avoir embrassé l'Uchiwa.

Jeudi 17 décembre

De la neige était tombée toute la nuit et les transports scolaires ont été annulés. Du coup, aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'élèves, une soixantaine je dirais. Je me dirige vers l'entrée du lycée et je vois Sasuke adossé à un mur et Kaïn se tenant sur ce même mur avant un bras positionné à côté de la chevelure brune.

Ce dernier est en train de parler quand Sasuke me regarde surpris et oublie complètement Kaïn pour venir vers moi. Qu'est-ce que j'adore cette vision, Kaïn en train de parler à Sasuke qui ne fait pas attention à-lui trop occupé à me regarder.

-Naruto, je suis désolé qui tu es appris ça comme ça. Je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, j'ai su que j'aimais les hommes avant de te rencontrer et je pensais qu'en le sachant tu refuserais de me parler.

-Tu avais peur de ma réaction?

-Oui, tu m'as montré que j'avais raison.

-Je suis partis, ce n'est pas parce que tu es homosexuel. Plutôt parce que tu sors avec l'autre. dis-je en pointant du doigt le surfer arrivant vers nous je peux lire une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux.

Apparemment notre conversation d'hier n'a pas arrangé notre relation déjà tendue.

-J'ai seulement une question avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre ton petit bouche-trou.

Kaïn m'a entendu. Je ne pense pas que c'est une constipation qui le force à froncer les sourcils comme ça ainsi que ses mains. Il est vexé, je l'ai touché au vif et j'adore ça.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Ou c'est seulement parce que c'est le seul mec des environ qui soit gay?


	2. Chapter 2

Quatrième bombe lâchée et j'égalise le score. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la sonnerie retentit, Kaïn et Sasuke sont visiblement perdus. Sasuke a hésité ce qui confirme ce que je croyais, il n'est pas vraiment amoureux de ce pauvre type, il a accepté de sortir avec lui pour ne pu être seul. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils ne sont pas allez plus loin que de simple baisés.

Kaïn est à vif et Sasuke qui ne répond toujours pas me fait apparaître plusieurs failles à exploiter chez lui. Je me faisais tout petit depuis qu'il est arrivé, mais mon caractère a été plus fort que ma patience et hier ça a pété. Ce que je regrette c'est que pour séparer ce bouffon de Sasuke, je dois blesser ce dernier.

Sasuke me regarde au bord des larmes, mais se ravise et part en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment. Kaïn a le regard fixé sur moi.

-Bah alors tu as perdu ta langue?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper. siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

-J'ai ta réponse: Sasuke. Tu sais pertinemment que si tu me frappes tu n'auras aucune chance de rester auprès de lui.

Je passe à côté de lui en le frôlant et suis Sasuke. J'arrive à sa hauteur, il ne me jette même pas un regard.

-Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Kaïn, mais fait un effort pour moi, s'il-te-plait.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas. Je suis ton ami, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses être dans ses bras ou même de lui tenir la main.

Sasuke s'arrête de marcher rompant ainsi le bruit que fait ses chaussures en s'enfonçant dans la neige immaculée.

-Tu es jaloux?

Je me retourne surpris. Là, c'est moi qui suit pris entre deux chaises. Premier choix je lui dis que je l'aime au risque de briser notre amitié ou deuxième choix je ne lui dis rien et j'attends de voir comment évolue les choses. Le deuxième choix est moins risqué.

-Je dis juste, que je ne le sens pas. Il y a quelque chose derrière son masque de gentil tou-tou à son Sasuke.

Après cette conversation on ne s'est plus parlé et on est rentré en cours. Je sors à mon tour de la salle de classe et me dirige vers la cour. J'entre dans les toilettes et fait mon affaire. D'un coup la porte s'ouvre et se referme. Je remonte mon pantalon et regarde par-dessus la porte des WC et je vois Kaïn avec un autre type. Il porte un long manteau gris, il a les cheveux bruns, ses yeux sont noirs comme du charbon faisant contraste avec une peau digne de blanche-neige. Ca y est je me souviens de son nom il s'appelle Sai.

-Alors, comment ça se passe en ce moment avec ton Sasuke chéri? demande-t-il amèrement.

-Arrête Sai. Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime et pas cet avorton.

Sai lâche un sourire forcé avant que Kaïn reprenne:

-La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Naruto arrive à faire douter Sasuke.

Je monte sur les waters pour mieux voir.

-On l'a sous-estimé. Il compte plus pour Sasuke qu'un simple ami, si on laisse grandir ses sentiments pour ce con de blondinet on ne pourra pas toucher au trésor familial.

C'est donc ça! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je relâche un instant ma concentration pour rester en équilibre sur la cuvette quand mon pied glisse et je tombe dans une flaque d'eau. Et merde! Une ombre s'étire sous la porte, je donne un grand coup-de-pied et la porte s'ouvre à la volée écrasant le nez de Sai au passage. Il tombe au sol, Kaïn ne fait pas attention à-moi et se dirige rapidement vers l'homme blessé. Je sors des toilettes en courant.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et je me précipite en cours. Réfléchissons, s'il veut espérer approcher le trésor familial, il faudra tout d'abord qu'il entre dans la maison. Étant donné que je sois le seul ami qui y est entré, la seule occasion pour lui se serait à la fête de demain. J'ai convaincu Sasuke de la faire pour fêter les vacances, comme il a confiance en lui il va l'inviter.

Vendredi 18 Décembre

J'arrive devant la maison de Sasuke, je toque trois fois avant qu'il ne m'ouvre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de la situation dans laquelle il est. Pourtant, il a l'air content de me voir.

-Salut, Naruto. Ca va?

-Écoute je suis désolé pour hier...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. J'ai discuté avec Kaïn hier et il te présente ses excuses, il n'aurait pas dû se comporter comme ça avec toi.

Enfoiré, il ment comme il respire ce trou-de-cul.

-Je préfère être franc avec toi. Kaïn veut le trésor de ta famille.

Voilà ça c'est direct.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais c'est quand même extrême ce que tu dis.

Pour réponse je m'avance dangereusement vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement. C'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un j'espère que c'est bien. En tout cas j'adore. Je recule pour voir sa réaction.

-C'est un argument très valable, mais...

Je lui prends les mains ce qui l'étonne.

-Je n'ai pas de preuve, mais je sais que la fête de ce soir sera l'occasion pour Kaïn de s'approcher du coffre. Tu préfères faire confiance à un type que tu connais à peine et qui m'a fait chier ou plutôt un type que tu connais depuis plusieurs années et qui n'hésite pas à dévoiler ce qu'il ressent pour montrer qu'il a raison.

Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage de Sasuke, il m'attrape par la nuque et m'embrasse. Je passe mes mains autour de lui et caresse son dos pendant qu'il se penche en avant me faisant basculer en arrière, il me retient en posant une main mon dos et une autre dans mes cheveux. On se redresse. Et il me regarde toujours en me tenant.

-Je dois comprendre que tu as décidé de me croire?

-Bien sûr. Pour répondre à la question d'hier, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'était qu'un bouche-trou.

On entre chez lui. Les heures passent et on attend patiemment l'arrivée de Kaïn beaucoup de personnes sont déjà arrivés et la musique est à fond. La sonnerie retentit Sasuke sort de la cuisine et cour en direction de la porte. Je le suis de près et arrive à côté de lui, comme je l'avais prévu il y a aussi Sai. D'ailleurs il a une grosse balafre barrant son nez.

Sasuke les invites à l'intérieur, ils vont dans la cuisine. Il n'y a personne tout le monde est dans le salon ou dans le couloir.

-Ca va mon chéri? demande Kaïn sur un ton mielleux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson au même titre que Sasuke.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Naruto m'a raconté ce que vous prépariez. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as joué ton lèche-cul juste pour du fric.

-Mais tu sais que tu es spécial. dit-il en s'approchant de Sasuke il repousse une mèche de son visage.

Il va trop loin, je lui donne un crochet du droit ce qui le fait s'effondrer. Sai réagi directement et sort un couteau. Il ne perd pas de temps, lui. Je savais que c'était un type bizarre, mais qu'il aille jusqu'à sortir un couteau pour un simple coup-de-poing.

-Je sors avec Kaïn, occupe-toi de ce bouffon. dis-je en sortant très vite suivi de l'autre.

Je défonce presque la porte d'entrée, mais il me plaque au sol. Mon visage rencontre la neige. Je me dégage de son emprise. Il se relève furieux et se met en garde. Il faut vite que j'en finisse avec lui, son copain a sorti un couteau.

Sasuke esquive un coup de couteau, ce dernier s'enfonce dans le bois du plan de travaille. L'Uchiwa lui donne un coup au niveau du poignet et Sai lâche son arme. Puis il lui assène un coup-de-pied dans le ventre, il recule sous la douleur, mais recharge et se lance sur Sasuke.

Kaïn donne un violent coup dans ma joue droite, je refuse de tomber et je contre-attaque en lui infligeant un coup-de-poing dans son ventre de toutes mes forces. Il se plie en deux et j'en profite pour lui donner un coup-de-genou dans la tête. Il tombe à la renverse le nez en sang.

Il se relève vite et m'attrape par le col, il me donne un coup-de-genou dans l'estomac, puis un coup de coude dans le dos. Je m'étale sur le sol couvert de neige.

Sai se retrouve assis sur Sasuke il arme son poing. Mais l'Uchiwa, l'arrête et attrape le couteau qui était planté dans le meuble, il lui donne un coup de manche dans la tête. Sai vacille, Sasuke se relève et lâche malencontreusement l'arme dans l'évier rempli d'eau. Sai l'attrape par derrière et le maintient au niveau de la gorge. Sasuke recule brusquement et plaque son ennemi contre le mur, il laisse sortir une plainte et laisse partir Sasuke.

Le brun se précipite vers l'évier, imité par Sai. Il refait le même geste emprisonne la respiration, Sasuke attrape enfin le couteau et le plante dans l'avant-bras de son adversaire. Il pousse un hurlement et recule en enlevant l'arme de son membre.

Sasuke ne prend pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il assène un direct à Sai qui s'affale sur le sol.

Je me suis relevé et j'essaye d'esquiver ses coups, mais il est rapide. Il faut que j'en finisse, je saute sur le mur avant de rebondir et donne un coup-de-genou violemment à la tête de Kaïn qui tombe en arrière. Je m'assois sur lui et lui donne un coup de toutes mes forces. Il crache du sang, je me relève. Et regarde la police qui arrive dans le quartier, je cours à l'intérieur et vois Sasuke assit contre le mur et Sai inconscient sur le sol avec son propre couteau dans le bras.

J'aide mon brun à se relever et on sort. Deux hommes en uniforme embarquent Kaïn et j'embrasse fougueusement mon chéri devant lui. Maintenant on est quitte bouffon.

Une femme entre dans la maison et en ressort avec Sai. Ils partent avec la police pendant que Sasuke passe une main dans mon dos. C'est dingue, en trois jours ma vie à complètement changer. Il y a trois jours j'étais célibataire, colérique envers Kaïn et mon amitié avec Sasuke était menacée. Maintenant je ne suis plus célibataire, j'ai évacué ma colère avec Kaïn. D'ailleurs je lui rendrais visite à l'occase pour lui montrer que c'est lui le soumis. Enfin, on va passer de joyeuses fêtes, mon petit-ami et moi.


End file.
